


Love Game

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Allison punishes Sirius for a tiny slip... rated for a very good reason people! R&R NOT A SONG FIC! *COMPLETE*





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Warning: sexual het activity, not quite graphic, but very, very hot. Use of the F word. Read at own risk.

Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong

Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long

Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody

Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along?

Swaying her body to the beat, Allison could feel the eyes of every man in the small space trained on her ass. Spinning around, her eyes met those of Sirius Black. She had known him from her years as a professional dancer; he visited her quite often.

Making sure to keep her eyes on him, Allison continued her teasing, and he started whimpering slightly. Not enough for the other men to hear and she wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway; she was just used to reading his expression.

Bending over slightly, she let her hand trail her hip and up her side. Burning from the inside out, she walked over to him and grabbed hold of Sirius's dress-shirt, though why he was wearing one in the first place she had no idea, practically dragging him to an unoccupied corner of the small room.

"Sirius," she moaned, loving the way he suddenly took the initiative and kissed her underneath her ear. As her neck arched, he continued to give and take.

Her legs were shaking, but she managed to stay upright. It had been years since she had had such good sex, but this had always been different.

"Ally, I think we need to move to more private quarters," Sirius mumbled against her lips. She shook herself out of her daze and playfully tugged at his arm.

"Well, if we must," she muttered. Secretly she was pleased that he wanted her that much. It proved to her that she hadn't yet lost her touch.

Almost as soon as the backroom door closed, he was tugging on her short, and revealing, dress. Shaking her finger at him, Allison moved away, wanting to see him beg for her.

He sat down on the unmade bed in a huff, feeling almost put-upon. She was teasing him. He knew it and she knew it, but that was how they both liked it.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him, running a hand over her hip. She could tell from his rapid breathing that she was doing something right.

"You already know, you little vixen," he hissed, closing his eyes.

Allison smiled knowingly, not really wanting to make this seduction game any easier for him. Far more fun to keep him on the edge.

She was playing with fire; she kept dancing close enough to burn but was always pulling away at the last minute.

Forcing him to sit still on the mattress, she continued to tease him mercilessly. "No hands tonight, Black," she whispered softly, trusting him to follow through with the deal.

He nodded too quickly for her taste. Holding his gaze, she moved to a corner of the room. She was going to make him pay for the name she knew had slipped during that heated power play. He knew that she hated the name, and that she was going play him worse because of it.

She started humming under her breath, feeling powerful and wonderfully free. As his eyes followed her lower body, she tried to stay focused on what she was doing rather than his body.

"Allison," Sirius started whining. She closed her eyes for a second, not wanting to ruin what was happening to her. Yes, she was definitely playing with fire here. Craving the burn along her skin, she teased him, making him start to drag his hand away from the mattress. "Ah, ah, ah," she murmured, shaking her head at him and pulling her hair away from her eyes.

Moaning and groaning, Sirius let his hand fall back. "Well, just fucking do something then, you little tease," he gritted.

"So I'm a tease, am I?" she asked, a grin slowly forming on her face. "Hmmm." Her eyes were lit with laughter and sexual awareness, making her seem almost beautiful. Sirius gulped, not liking the look that had just come into her eyes.

He was royally fucked and she knew it. Using her best eyebrow lift, she moved her body so that he could glimpse the flesh showing through her thin outfit.

Pulling slowly at the straps holding her dress up, she brushed a finger lightly over her breasts, knowing that it was getting to him. He was biting his lower lip, trying to gnaw it off, she thought dispassionately. "You aren't exactly helping my control," he muttered, his lower body and groin in pain and in flames. He needed her now.

She laughed, her body exulting in the power his words wrought in her. "Just be patient, honey," she said sweetly, "you'll get what you want in the end." He growled imperceptibly, begging her to just get on with the seduction game she was playing.

Pulling herself together, she shimmied her lower body against him, after getting as close to him as she dared. She felt his reaction to her power play almost instantly; the hardness in his loose jeans became even tighter as she raked herself slowly against him.

His hands grabbed her hips, even as she closed her eyes and swayed away from him. Grinding his burning cock against her, through his jeans, he could feel the wetness betraying her reaction.

"Sirius," she moaned, forgetting, almost as soon as he touched her, the promise she had wrangled out of him. Dropping her arms to her sides, she shimmied her hips again, lifting the thin skirt of her dress over her lower body.

His eyes followed her movements, and he desperately wanted to rip the damn thing off her body and get the fun started. "Fuck," he muttered, feeling the beginnings of lust ripping away his inhibitions of watching what he said with her. It made her do very, very naughty things to him that he still couldn't believe she felt comfortable doing.

She opened her eyes when she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper sliding down metal. The sound ran down her spine and pooled in the mush that was her arousal. Licking her lips, she stared hungrily at him, and he smirked a little, knowing what she was thinking.

"Say that again," she whispered, and he pretended confusion, dragging her lower body flush against him.

"Say what?"

"That very naughty word you always seem to use around me," she responded, running her fingers lightly up his jaw and then lowering it to other parts of his anatomy.

Continuing to feign confusion, he said, "What? You mean fuck?" and as he said it he felt the unmistakable reaction she couldn't hide. Her panties were soaked by now, and he felt himself wanting to smirk and drag her totally onto the bed.

She growled at him and rubbed herself against him, not bothering to slow the tempo of her body. He matched her stroke for stroke, until she felt the world spin totally off its axis and her body convulsed uncontrollably.

As she came down, he was still high, trying to get even higher it seemed to her. His body felt hard and supple under her fingers. She rubbed her fingers experimentally over the part of him that was jutting against her still-dressed hip.

He quickly grasped her hand and turned her so that she was at the mercy of his body. 

"Two can play this game," he muttered, running a hand up her hip and dragging her slit skirt along with it. She smiled slightly, having known all along that this was going to be his reaction. She looked forward to it the most.

Running her hands up over his arms and locking them around his neck, she pulled him closer so that she could whisper in his ear. He grinned at the hotly erotic sound of her voice, not really hearing what she was saying. The jeans he was still wearing seemed almost too tight for him suddenly.

Wiggling his hips in a way that left her in no doubt of what he was about to do, he lifted his lower body off of her for an instant, just long enough for her to suddenly flip them over again.

"Ooh, fuckme," he muttered, as she began unbuttoning his jeans and sliding the zipper down.

Her dress had earlier been unzipped in the back, so he just tugged at the sides and yanked her soiled dress off of her body. She wiggled slightly, loving the feeling of his body underneath her and then she reached behind her back and undid the strap for her scrappy lace bra.

His eyes, just a little longer than normal, feasted on her full chest, and he made a rough sound in his throat. She smirked, shaking her finger at him again. Deciding to tease him a little more, to see how long it took before his control snapped, she quickly pulled her thumb into her mouth, and swirled it around for a minute. When she pulled it out, with a faint pop, it was wet with her saliva, and his body began to make its demands a little too eagerly.

Twisting a little so that she could keep an eye on him, she shrugged the rest of her ruined dress off, peeling the lace bra with it. Then she yanked his jeans off, pulling his boxers off as well.

As the cool air struck his hot body, his stiff cock hardened still further, leaving her in no doubt that he was ready for her. He shuddered deeply as her fingers ran lightly up and down the sides of his erection. Closing his eyes, all he could do was feel.

But when he suddenly felt something warm and wet wrap around him, and his hips bucked into the feeling, he opened his eyes and gasped. The sight of her leaning into him and holding his hips still while her mouth suckled on his erection made him almost come right there.

Suddenly a thought came to him and his hand reached out to grab his wand, only to find her hand holding it away from him. Her mouth released him, with a wet pop, and she grinned as he started protesting.

"Nope, you did that to yourself, my love," she said, slowly wiping her mouth and making him start to sweat.

Shaking his head at her teasing, he tried to calm his ragged breathing. When his heart rate slowed to a reasonable beat, she touched him again experimentally.

He groaned in agony, as his stiff cock began to burn. She chuckled slightly.

"You are a cruel, sadistic woman, Allison," he muttered, as she raised his hands over his head to make sure he didn't try to relieve himself.

"I know, but that's why you love me," she laughed, levering her body over him.

"And think of this as a punishment for what you called me earlier," she continued, murmuring softly.

He grinned. "What? You mean Ally?"

She mock-glared, which would have had a better effect had it not been in the bedroom.

"But to me you are Ally," he said, attempting to loosen his hands from the links over his head.

"You're wasting your time, my dear; that's solid metal, so unless you can conjure fire without that little swizzle-stick of yours, you're at my mercy," she said.

Looking above to where his hands were bound, he saw her point. "And I guess I'm not allowed to make demands of your body, huh?"

She shook her head. "This is a punishment, so you have no say whatsoever."

"Well, damn; I was hoping I could get you to kiss me."

"Hmm, one kiss I think I could do." She leaned over him, tangling her fingers in his. 

Looking into his eyes, she lowered her head down, tilting it so that she could get him from a good angle.

His harsh breathing was felt in her face just before their lips met.

Despite being tied up, he tried to dominate, because that was what he was used to. She lessened her touch until they were no longer kissing.

His eyes caught hers, an unspoken plea in them.

She caught the look, but decided to play by her rules. Getting off the bed, and walking toward a light switch found in the corner, she doused the light overhead.

"Now, you can't tell what I'm going to do," she said cheerfully. Her heart pounded, because, despite what everyone thought of her, she didn't normally dominate during or after sex.

He felt the bed dip as she climbed back on. His body jerked when she ran a finger over his flesh. She was right; he didn't have the slightest idea what she was doing to him.

The sudden sound of ripping fabric jerked him again. Only he was positive it wasn't from something he was wearing.

Torturing him had gotten her so wet, hot, and bothered, she could barely move without the feel of it on her panties.

Tearing the thing to shreds had seemed like a good idea, but now what was she going to do?

Moving her way up his body, she suddenly moaned as her wet core struck something far warmer on the outside than she was.

"Holy fucking..." Sirius almost shouted. He very much wanted to take her right then.

Taking a deep breath, Allison slid off his body. She wasn't ready to ride him the way her body was begging her to. It wouldn't be much of a punishment then, would it?

He whimpered as her sweet weight was lifted, and the bed dipped toward the floor.

"Allison," he begged, tearing at the links holding him to the bed post. The kick of pain was almost welcome because it cooled the ardor she had incited.

"Sirius," she said in the same tone of voice, which sent shocks rolling up and down his spine.

"Well, I suppose you've waited long enough," she said, thoughtfully, settling herself at the foot of the bed.

He quickly moved his lower body so that she was toying with him.

She sighed. She had felt exactly what he had done. Straddling his waist, she ran her hands over his chest. His breathing hitched and she could feel his heart-rate speed up to account for the blood running through his lower body.

"Just get on with it, Allison," he hissed as she continued to tease him. She placed a finger on his mouth, silencing his growling.

"I can make this last longer if you want to wait," she murmured, warning him to be quiet.

He arched his back, lifting her off his chest. She snarled slightly, knowing exactly what he was doing. "We do this my way or not at all," she said, no longer straddling him.

He groaned, thrashing his head from side to side. "Allison, have I already told you that you are a cruel woman?" he asked.

She grinned, "Yes, I believe you have. I think you added a sadistic in there somewhere as well."

"Fine; we'll do this your way. I won't do anything," he said, finally caving.

"Oh I want you to do something. Just not what you keep trying to do."

The dirty talk coming out of her mouth aroused him to the point where he would agree to anything she told him. She could have said the sky was green and he would have said yes.

She settled herself over him again, muttering under her breath. "Gods, Sirius, you're like a puppy: too eager to wait," she said.

"Slowly," he murmured, not wanting to rush this for himself.

She pushed his knees down, so that they weren't pressing against her back. Settling her core against his hot, slippery cock, she finally snapped.

Taking him in, she lifted herself so that she was no longer covering him.

She quickly fell into a primitive rhythm, until they both suddenly exploded off the face of the planet. She slowly came back to earth, to the feel of his hand stroking her hair.

"Now that is what I call punishment..." he murmured in her ear.

She laughed. "How did you get out of the links?"

"I have my ways," he said secretively. She shrugged and let it go.

He would feel it in the morning.


End file.
